


"You Can't Kill Me" (But I Can Break You)

by SarcasticallyA



Category: Sweet Home (Manhwa), Sweet Home (Webtoon)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Barebacking, Beating, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Choking, Crying, Eye Gouging, Eye Sex, Eye Trauma, Gore, Humiliation, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Name-Calling, Near Death Experiences, Non-Consensual Violence, Pain, Painful Sex, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Sexual Abuse, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticallyA/pseuds/SarcasticallyA
Summary: What If Joon Shi implemented other ways to get what he wants from Hyun?(Inspired/Based around chapter 89 with some obvious modifications)





	"You Can't Kill Me" (But I Can Break You)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think anyone but my beloved will read this, but in case someone does...
> 
> Disclaimer:  
-I haven't read the comic as a full when I wrote this, only from chapter 86-89.  
-I, of course, do not condone to any of the activities depicted here.  
-I have included a mildly descriptive eye trauma scene, you have been warned.  
-Enjoy

The tension in the room is so thick the air feels more like slush going in through his nose, down his throat, filling up his lungs and leaving a sour aftertaste in his mouth. Of course, the thug standing in front of him is as calm as ever a shit-eating grin splayed on his lips; after all, he’s had the upper hand even before him and the rest of those criminals were let in with the rest of them.

“Go ahead and threaten me all you want.” He hears his own voice say in a detached tone, his face a perfect mask of faux disinterest and absolute boredom, because, he has his own upper hand. There’s no real no to worry, at least not yet.

“Oh yeah?” With a few steps, the man is more than up and in his personal space, fisting the front of his hoodie and lifting him a good few inches off the ground, a menacing look in his eyes that soon falters at his lack of response.

“You said it yourself…you can’t kill me.” Hyun explains with a look that says ‘I’m not going down without a fight’. Much to his surprise and dismay, the man’s reaction isn’t at all what he expected.

A smirk adorns the other's lips as a short and amused laugh escapes from within. “True…” He comments and the look in his eyes rips an involuntary flinch from his body. The look in that…that monster’s eyes is no short of animalistic, something so wretched and devoid of empathy that his composed façade almost breaks.

“I can’t kill you, you’re right on that.” Joon Shi is suddenly way too close for comfort, the feeling of ants crawling in his stomach a proof of just how unnerved he really feels with the whole situation.

“But there’s more than one way to make you understand that, whatever I want, I get.” A throbbing pain on the back of his head is the first thing he registers as he’s violently shoved against the wall, the man's words assimilating in his brain seconds later.

The alarms in his head and his instinct of fight or flight are barely suppressed by one thought ‘If he sees I’m scared, it’s game over’.

Silence stretches around them as they size each other in a battle of wits to see who will make the next move. The boy already has a plan in mind, he just needs one move to set himself free and make a run for it, just enough to put some distance between them and re-evaluate his options.

There’s no time left for hesitation nor second thoughts, a hand flying up with speed and the next second there’s the sound of a fist colliding with something. He’s got little to no time for his own pain, sprinting towards the door as soon as his feet hit the ground. Unfortunately, his feet do not sustain him for long.

A hard thud accompanies his fall, as a big hand lets go of his hoodie, with which he was yanked back and sent straight to the floor. The pounding this time is too much to ignore, and as his hands move up to cradle his skull the sole of a shoe forces them back down.

In his throat a barely restrained whine dies down, that is until the shoe comes back down on his stomach, making the boy's body arch inwards. Promptly pushed down on the ground once more with the shoe digging into his chest.

“You fucking brat.” The man’s tone is lethal, anger dripping from every vowel as he rests most of his weight on the leg propped up against his chest. The skin around the arch of his nose is bruised but not broken as Hyun had planned. “Let me teach you how to properly break a nose.”

The sole of the others shoe comes crashing down not once but three times on his face, a string of profanities ripped from his mouth as the sickening crack of bone-breaking fills their ears. Tears cling at the side of his eyes as his hands hover unsure if touching is worse than not. And even as the blood streams out of his nose and pain rushes in like incessant waves, he doesn’t give Joon the satisfaction of seeing him scared; even managing to shoot a dirty look his way.

“Aw come on kid, don’t give me that look. I was just returning the favor.” Comes the mockery with a sadistic twinkle in his already putrid look.

“Fuck you.” He musters up, although his voice comes out nasally and a lot lower than he intended to.

Scrambling to get away proves fruitless as a strong grip settles around his neck with deadly precision; feet kicking the air as he’s lifted higher than last time. His hands wrap around the man’s wrists in a poor attempt to pry him away from his throat as his inhales become sharp wheezing, the amount of oxygen going into his lungs only enough to avoid him from passing out, but scarce enough to set his body into panic. So much so that he instinctively tries to breath in through his nose, blood going to his lungs, making him cough and worsen the pain.

“You look so much better like this.” A sadistic purr assures before he is dropped onto the floor unceremoniously. Lungs filling with precious air immediately after in long deep gasps that leave his insides burning.

“Now, lets make you useful.” By this point his mask is cracked and crumbling, but there is still some self-control left in him. Although, in this situation, he’s not sure if that’s truly a good or bad thing.

The glint of something metallic catches his eye as the man retrieves something from his pocket.

“You have too much of a dirty mouth for me to try and fuck it.” The taller of the two explains almost casually as he toys with what Hyun is now aware is a swiss knife, sending chills down his spine. “But, I’m a man with a lot of imagination. And your mouth isn’t the only orifice available in your face.” The implications of those words seep in a slow tantalizing pace, but once he’s absorbed and processed them his eyes go wide with animalistic fear, heart threatening to go into cardiac arrest.

The sharp blade runs into his eye in one quick and merciless motion before he can even try to get away from it. A blood curling scream erupts with force directly from his stomach as he tries to claw at the intrusive object. Body going into shock from the searing pain, tears and sobs finally breaking free showing just how scared he really feels.

Just then, the knife is pulled out accompanied with another scream, although this one is quieter than the former.

Between the pain and gut-wrenching terror, he can’t think or concentrate on anything else in the room, which ultimately ends up being a huge mistake.

Once more his nerves are fried with shocks of a pain so intense that death begins to sounds like a better alternative. The in of something thick and unstopping makes him plead for the first time, words falling into deaf ears. It’s when something pops with a sick wet squelch that he cries bloody murder. His head is constantly banged against the wall as the ruthless pace of the man’s hips thrust in and out of the new cavity. Even as he claws at the others legs with all his might, his torturer doesn’t even seem to notice, which immediately tells him something is a lot worse than he imagined. After all his nose is bleeding and his left eyes is bloodshot, but no matter how much force he uses, there’s not even some sort of acknowledgement to what would be to any other a bone crushing grip.

Just as abruptly as is started the man's movements begin to falter in their pace and then stop completely with one last rough thrust; burying his cock as deep as possible, hips stuttering as he reaches his peak.

Once the man pulls out, he can feel the warm slickness of cum oozing out of the crevice and down his face, gagging at the sight of the still hard cock covered in both gore and cum inches away from his face. When it's pressed against his lips, smearing the residue on him he heaves, the sting of acid fluid in his throat and the bitter taste of vomit lingering on the back of his tongue.

"Not so high and mighty now aren't you slut?" Is spat at him, a rough yank on his hair making him meet his tormentors gaze. His face is pounding with the intensity of ten migraines and feels like it'll split apart at any given moment. But he still has some dignity left, flipping off the man with a bruised hand. He'd rather die putting up a fight than obey that fucker.

"Looks like you simply don't learn the lesson, do you?" Joon Shi pretty much drags him by the hair to accommodate him in a new position. The ease with which he manhandles him around brings up again the suspicion that there’s more to the man that he's not aware of.

Before his brain is even done changing ideas, he's turned to lay on his stomach, impatient hands tugging down his pants. His reaction comes a little too late and so his kicking and squirming do nothing to stop the man from fully exposing him from the waist down.

"Now listen you little shit." A hand grips his throat from behind, strong legs straddling his back and a stern voice speaking into his ear. The man's breath tickling and his tone sends an unwelcomed tingle to his crotch. "I'm going to stretch you out, just because I plan on keeping you around to use you for quite a while ~" Fresh tears well up in his eyes, realizing that even if he's still alive when the thug is done using him, it won't be the first and last time it happens.

"But of course, you're a hard one to train so you'll try to fight." Condescension coating the words. "Just keep in mind that I can and will shove my knife up your most delicate openings if needed. “ A tremble shakes his body at the mental image he creates and the fresh memory of how it felt having the blade digging in his eye.

Joon Shi's technique is brutish, to say the least. Spreading the kid’s ass cheeks with his hands before spitting right at the taut ring of muscle shielding the delicate insides. His fingers are far from gentle as they probe and force the opening to relent. It stings when he's knuckles deep and making scissoring motions but somehow, he manages to stretch Hyun to a decent degree.

Hyun on his part is absolutely mortified and shaking in rage and disgust, personal space and body breached without remorse by an uncaring perpetrator.

There is no warning or heads-up at all when a firm nudge at his entrance makes him tense up, not that a heads up or warning would make him any more ready to be raped than he was at the moment.

The skin of his lower lip breaks as he bites down on it, determined to drown the painful whimpers that try to leave his mouth. More than hurting, the thick rod spreading his insides burns in its way in. The fact that his muscles are clamped up in an attempt to stop the invasive member isn’t helping either.

A low grunt fills his ears and a moment later the man is pulling put, only to make him cry out when he shoves himself as deep as possible with one ruthless motion. It only gets worse after that. His hips hurt from the bruising pace the thug is thrusting into him, stretched beyond comfort to the point he feels something will break inside him. The skin of his hands and cheek is raw as the steady pace of the others abandon rocks his body back and forth, concrete floor rubbing against him.

The first time the man cums in him he almost doesn’t register it, but the deep groans and pants above him recapture his attention in an unpredicted way. Thanks to the new slickness inside of him the man can thrust with much more ease, reaching new depths Hyun had thought impossible. A hand lifts his hips up, and it’s in the combination of this new angle and depth that something heinous occurs.

“Mngh!” A soft moan erupts from his lips as a mild wave of something new rushes through his body. He’s in shock and unable to fully process what just happened. Joon on the other hand is very much aware of what’s going on.

As he assaults the younger body, a symphony of strained moans plays out beneath him.

“Looks like I found your good spot.” The way he says this contains such malice that it’s almost palpable. “It’s only a matter of time now until I fuck your sense into a mush~”

Realization hits the boy like a bucket of cold water, he’s enjoying it. He’s actually feeling pleasure while being raped by a low life criminal.

Until that point, he’d resigned to his fate. He hadn’t cared anymore because he had remained limp and absolutely hating every single second. But now, even as his body ached as a whole and the corners of his vision were fuzzy, weak from blood loss, he still somehow, in one cruel and fucked up way, felt pleasure.

The man's cock slammed with accuracy into that small bundle of sensitive nerves in his insides with each thrust. Sending wave after wave of molten pleasure coursing under his skin, seeping into the dips and crevices of his bones. For a moment, the pain is covered by a layer of such pleasure, mingling together in a way that makes him become shamefully hard. His once cold skin is now hot to the touch and his breath is erratic but not thanks to a shortage of oxygen.

He whines and whimpers as the man slows down and he feels the taunting slide of his thickness grazing his inner walls. The second load in him sends a different shiver up his spine, stomach twisting and knotting with anything but repulsion.

White takes over his vision, back arching taut like a recently tuned chord. Spasms take over his limbs and he’s engulfed in a tidal wave of numbing pleasure as he cums dryly, a litany of _“fuck” s_ and _“More” s_ slipping past his lips almost like a prayer.

One load after another, forced orgasm following the previous one in a matter of seconds, it's what he’s reduced to feeling for what seems like an eternity. His will to fight or resist at all torn out piece by piece.

If it weren`t for the adrenaline and monster genes in him he’s sure he’d be dead by that point. 

“Someone finally learned some manners, didn’t you slut?” The man asks, not really expecting an answer from the boy who is now reduced to a mess of shivers and basic noises. He, on his part, albeit a tad breathless and disheveled, looks like he could go on like that for a whole week. No real sign of fatigue present in his face or body.

With a dark and pleased chuckle, he pulls out of the small half monster, feeling the velvety walls tighten around his shaft as if trying to keep devouring his length.

The whimper Hyun lets out at the sudden emptiness is music to his ears, using both hands to spread the boy’s cheeks once more. His entrance twitches and contracts around nothing, stretched so nicely he’d be able to bury himself in the boy’s heat without any complications. Copious amounts of his seed flood the other, some starting to ooze out without anything to keep it in, dripping down the boy’s thighs obscenely. A slick trail glistening the flushed skin. It’s quite the sight for sore eyes.

In a distorted and mocking imitation of tenderness, the man ruffles the boy’s hair, earning him a drowsy hum of contempt.

Time is ticking by, and although Joon Shi would be more than happy to keep using the boy who barely even counts as an adult to blow some more steam off, he’s got to meet up with his subordinates and carry on their plan. After all, the hospital wasn`t going to take over itself.

With a hand under each of Hyun's arms, he lifts him off the ground and then proceeds to carry him. The boy managing to hold onto his shoulders before losing his balance and falling backward, legs wrapped around the thug’s waist. 

His back is pressed up against the wall, thankfully with less brutality than before. The older man smirks at the sight of Hyuns untouched dick, red and painfully hard. Precum coating the tip, a few stray drops running along the shaft. But besides that, it lays strained and neglected against his stomach.

“Our playtime is almost over, but it looks like you still haven’t had your fill.” He's teased, but the words are true. He`s been hard for too long, craving a full orgasm, too scared of the consequences of touching himself. And so, the ache pulsing from his hardened length is too much torture to stand anymore. He just needs something, anything. A couple of strokes will be enough, he knows this. But he won’t get anything for free, that’s a given.

“Please…” It takes him a moment to realize that’s actually his voice. So needy and wrecked from crying, screaming, and moaning. Not even a shadow of his usual self.

“Please what?” A teasing finger feathers the side of his shaft, enough to send his body into a fit of trembling.

Licking his dried lips, he manages to pull out the words with which his now dormant rational side would be setting off red flags.

“Please touch me. Just…I need to cum.” Tears well up in a red irritated eye, the small and tattered shred of dignity and self-preservation he had utterly crushed and thrown to the wind.

“Now that’s more like it. I see you’re finally succumbing to your true self, you whore.” Fingers tightening at the man’s shoulders as the aforementioned sheaths himself into the boy’s hot core as he speaks.

There’s no adjusting period as Joon Shi pistons his hips, setting a fast and violent pace as he defiles and abuses the boy’s prostate and insides. One hand reassuming its favorite spot, wrapped around a pale neck. And even though he can feel the oxygen slowly becoming scarce, his body doesn’t react like the first time. There’s no panicking and trashing around, on the contrary, Hyun simply takes whatever the horrid man offers. Curiously enough, the lack of proper breathing makes him clench involuntarily around the intrusive length, insides twitching and spasming as his sweet spot gets assaulted relentlessly and his already fuzzy vision starts turning black.

When he feels a big callous hand wrapping around the burning skin of his neglected arousal he quite literally weeps. The slow up and down motion makes him ache in a pleasant way, a hiss half past his lips as one of the digits rubs circles around the crown of the oversensitive head. Saliva pools in his mouth unable to swallow, drooling onto the man’s hand and his own already dirty clothes.

All he can do is moan at the onslaught of sensations that render his body motionless. From the pain of the still open and pounding cavity on the right side of his face to the numbing sparks of hot pleasure deep within his core, along with the lack of oxygen making his vision grow black and his head feel as if it’s full of cotton. It’s all too much and equally not enough.

Just at the brink of unconsciousness, when the hand around his neck is gripped so tight angry bruises flourish on his skin, and the man's thrusts reach their final crescendo, is when he finally, blessedly cums. The first thing to give away is his voice, erupting in choked and breathy moans.

Every muscle in his body is tensed as he goes rigid, toes curling and fingers desperately grabbing at the thug’s shirt. It hurts, and its relief all at once as he streaks his clothes with his own seed. It takes him more than just a few scarce seconds to fully ride out his orgasm, eye rolling back so far, the pupil is pretty much imperceptible. It feels as if a balloon or something like it has been pumped to its full capacity, beyond it, and then some more before it finally bursts. The feeling is so overwhelming he can’t even form a coherent thought, twitching at different intervals, the last of his nerves burn out.

Joon pulls out with a triumphant and satisfied smirk after blowing another generous load into his new toy. The kid is too far gone to even realize what’s going on anymore.

He tucks himself back into his pants and then covers up Hyun’s lower half, a wet spot spreading steadily at the fabric of his jeans. Afterwards slowly lowering the boy to the ground until he’s on his knees. The small half-monster breathes in desperately, a coughing fit following suit, but his look is still glazed and unfocused.

“Now, I won’t repeat myself again.” The man begins, crouching in front of the broken kid, a hand gripping at his chin so their eyes meet. “You are joining us, you will help out, and above all, I am your owner now. Do you understand?”

Half of the words don’t even have sense in his mind, but the stern and authority tone directed at him is enough to make Hyun nod. The only thing he can actually think of is following the man’s order.

“Good boy.” A chuckle follows the condescending words as a callous hand pats the boys head like one might do to a well-behaved pet. “Now, you should probably rest, I have so many plans for you~”

The strain on his body finally seems to catch up to him and the boy faints, a sadistic smile and fingers ruffling his hair the last thing he sees and feels.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not about to expose my love, but I did mainly write this just for them. And to quench my thirst for messed up kinks.


End file.
